Lopez the Heavy (Season 9)
Epsilon's memory of'' ''Lopez the Heavy is character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He was built by Sarge and Simmons in Familiar Feelings. Role in plot Lopez was first mentioned in Realignment by Simmons when he told Donut that Sarge wanted his help'' '' on building a robot that command sent them. He is next seen partially built, the legs and head finished, in Familiar Feelings with Simmons and Sarge working on building him when Donut interrupts to share his feelings with Sarge. Lopez is finally seen being completed in Shaking the Foundation when Simmons is finishing up on him. The team then discusses who should activate him and how Lopez will be taking all of Simmons usual duties as well as tasks that no one else wants to do or are not in anyones job description. While Sarge is activating him an earthquake occurs. Upon activation Lopez begins to speak Spanish. While Simmons believes this to be because Lopez's speech unit was damaged during the earthquake however Sarge reveals that he ordered the Spanish model of robot from command so that the team could grow closer together by learning Spanish together, but now that seems oddly out of character for him. When he says "this" another earthquake occurs and Lopez takes another of Simmons duties by panicing during the earthquake. Lopez is later seen talking with Sarge. While Lopez tries to talk about the earthquakes, warn that they are in danger, and ask for tools to further study the earthquakes Sarge dismisses these as jokes along with the rest of Red Team. He is then told to go polish the Warthog. After polishing the Warthog Lopez speaks with Grif and helps him realize he should be a manager. He is then contacted on a secure channel by Simmons to come meet him in the caves. He goes to the caves and Simmons is on the opposite side. Between them is a pool of water that Simmons has electrified. When Lopez begins to go around the other side, as he heard Simmons electricuted the water to damage Lopez, Simmons steps in the water and electrifies himself. Lopez saves him, however he spray paints his armor Maroon in order to take Simmons spot on Red Team so he can observe and study the earthquakes. The Reds seem to understand them and he goes into the base to check on equipment. He is later seen observing the earthquakes. Personality Lopez's personality was originally very robotic and monotone, he was only been seen going through his activation speech and alerting everyone of an earthquake. Later however he has become annoyed with Red Team due to their stupidity and inability to understand him. Neary all of Red Team loves Lopez, Simmons however hates Lopez due to Lopez taking Simmons jobs and being more popular than him. Lopez however may like Simmons as he saved Simmons from electricution. He may hate all humans due to his view of things they usually do as urinating and getting math problems wrong.